oddsquadfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Lilac-Kat/Okay. It's official. Hiatus is driving me CRAAAAAAZAAAAAAYYY!!!
I seriously thought I would be the LAST person in the fandom to admit it, what with my race against time in writing my fanfic, but I really don't think I can handle the prolonged hiatus anymore. (Btw, I just found out it's pronounced hahy-EY-tuhs, not hahy-AH-tuhs as I'd thought. Whoops!) And I don't just mean for the show itself. Literally NOTHING creative is showing up on tumblr/instagram/fanfiction/wikia/etc. Strike that, of course new stuff is coming in, but only in small bits and pieces at a time. Or at least, that's what it feels like. "Ships Ahoy" has gotten to be so huge for me (I mean, 28 chapters and counting? Come on!) that on some days - like today for instance - it feels almost as if I'm the only one pouring out absolutely everything I've got in my "Mind Vaults of Creativity and Imagination" into contributions towards the Odd Squad fandom. Which is unfair of me to think because you guys all do your part and come up with awesome stuff, plus you all have lives and often get too busy. It's just that, I don't think anyone truly realizes how much this fanfic has really worn me down over the past several months. My writer's block is getting worse and worse, and literally every day I DO NOT WANT TO WRITE yet I force myself to because a) I don't want to let down my readers b) there's kind of a deadline i.e. May 30 c) I'll never forgive myself if I don't push myself to finish this project and d) when it comes down to it, I still get high off the exhilaration of publishing a chapter of my own work and then reading the reviews. But sometimes it feels really pointless when I don't see anything new popping up in my Odd Squad Internet feed. By this I mean: *longterm-project-fanfics being published and/or updated *self-drawn/-illustrated fanart *'ANYTHING AND EVERYTHING ON TUMBLR' *memes (not just photoshop, but actual memes, e.g. the Odd Todd Snickers one) *GIFS. PLEASE MORE GIFS. I even have a list of gifs I'd like to see made because I have no idea how to make them myself tbh, especially ones that I could share/save on social media like Pinterest, or send in to Buzzfeed on the rare chance they might turn it into an article. Here it is: **"Picture Day" - the girl's face reaction to Oscar telling her a hungry wolf is chasing her family **"Picture Day" - Otto's face reaction to Oscar mentioning dill pickles **"Trading Places" - Olive/Oscar hug (unless it exists already, because I think it might) **"Trading Places" - Oscar saying the line "Roomy, but not overly so!" **"Recipe for Disaster" - Rainbow Robin's facepalm **"Recipe for Disaster" - when Olive tells the story of when she was born and Otto lets out his inner disgust **"The Confalones" - Olive's facial reaction(s) and Otto's dancing reactions after they say "So what you're saying is - it's a family reunion!" **"The Confalones" - the first time Sabbatino/Gino argue, yell at each other, turn around to find Olive/Otto staring, and laugh awkwardly **"Soundcheck" - when Olive says "Why is this my life?" **"Oscar the Couch" - both Olive's and Otto's reactions after accidentally ripping the couch while carrying it through the hallway **"Best Seats in the House" - Otto rolling his eyes while Ronny and Donny argue over the picnic basket **"Best Seats in the House"/"Welcome to the Ball Room Training Video" - both scenes where Oscar comes out of the slide and flounders around in the ball pit, ideally in one gif because that describes my life right now hahahahasob **"Training Day" - that slow-motion moment when Olive leaps across the room and fires the Triangulator because that is one of the most badass moments in the show **"Oscar and the Oscarbots" - that scene at the end where Ms. O strikes her karate pose and all the images appear of her in the back **"Bad Lemonade" - Olive dragging Otto away from the lemonade stand **"Oscar of All Trades" - his beautiful hairflip when Owen tells him to use estimation **"Oscar of All Trades" - the part where he snaps his suspenders and says "ow" **"Swamps 'N Gators" - the entire scene where Otto draws the -3 Spaces card and gets moved back **"There Might Be Dragons" - Otto says "Partner, I work on instinct." then promptly crashes into the door and Olive says "Riiiight." **"There Might Be Dragons" - the closeup of Oscar while he's lying about the fire egg, particularly the moment where he makes a split-second nervous face and quickly smiles to hide it **"There Might Be Dragons" - Olive saying "I need the hottest thing you have!" because taken out of context that is one of the funniest lines on the show **"There Might Be Dragons" - Otto saying "That idea honestly didn't occur to me." **"There Might Be Dragons" - when the group goes to congratulate Otto and Oksana after catching the invisible dragon, and Oscar goes in the wrong direction before realizing his mistake and running to join them **"There Might Be Dragons" - Oksana saying "Always stay till the end of the credits." **"Dawn of the Read" - Mr. Fonts saying "Don't we kinda need that thing?" **"Double Trouble" - at the pizzeria, Olive looks under the table hopefully, frowns, and leaves **"Disorder in the Court" - at the beginnning of his time on the witness stand, Oscar looks all around before Otto starts talking and he jumps to attention **"Soundcheck Part Deux" - Olive saying "I'm speechless...in a bad way." and Otto's just like "Oh." **"Soundcheck Part Deux" - both times that Otto tries to get Olive to dance with him while the band sings, also preferably in one gif **"Soundcheck Part Deux" - the part where Otto's trying to pack up his travel Soundcheck suitcase and yells, quote: "Wait! Wait! Waitwaitwaitwait! WAIT! WAAAAAAIIIT!" **"Not So Splash" - when they're chasing Sven and Otto COMPLETELY WIPES OUT then gets up and keeps running because that moment was just golden ^_^ **"Zero Effect" - during the scene where Oscar debuts and talks about what a Number Hog is, there's a Scientist in the background that does two silly walks which I'd bet money nobody here has ever noticed before - the walk-like-an-Egyptian thing and the Michael Jacksonesque grab-your-pants-and-strut-your-stuff thing - and I so badly want to see a gif with both of those two in there; kinda like the person who made that conga line gif from "My Better Half" **"Bad Luck Bears" - the first time Olive does the grizzly bear growl and Ms. O sort of backs up with a (8|) look on her face **"A Case of the Sing-Alongs" - when the Mayor sings the A-OK song and tries to do arm letters, YMCA-style **"The Great Grinaldi" - when they're in the Math Room and Otto says "No!" to which Olive hangs her head in exasperation **"Life of O'Brian" - Oscar crashes into the lab cart on his swivel chair and Olive's progression of facial expressions immediately after, cutting off just before she turns to the TV screen **"Life of O'Brian" - when he says "Take it! Take it from me!" **"Fistful of Fruit Juice" - Oprah very intentionally drops that pencil in her math locale **"6:00 to 6:05" - Olive dragging Otto away from the Cookie Room **"6:00 to 6:05" - towards the end when Oscar is dancing by the hovering jetpack, notices Olive/Otto eyeing him and waves, then stands there awkwardly for a second or two I probably have more but those are just the ones I could think of for right now. You thought I was done by now, didn't you? Well, not yet. One other thing I haven't been seeing much of lately (i.e. here's an idea for you Tumblr people!) are just good old-fashioning musings/shower-thoughts/questions about things people have noticed on the show, that maybe they haven't before. So here's my current list, to show you all what I mean: *About a month ago, my sister Elena figured out that in Oscar's interview video, the gadget he fires at the beginning is actually the Zero-inator. And he fires it twice. This means, assuming Ms. O yelled because it was directed towards her office, that Oscar basically just created a hundred couches in her office. *I noticed this a LOOOOOOOOONG long time ago but never said anything about it, although I bet some of you guys have long since noticed too, but... The badge numbers of Oscar, Olive, and Otto are all coincidentally consecutive multiples of seven. 7x8=56, 7x9=63, and 7x10=70. *If the Tube Lobby is a shortcut to Obfusco's office, then why didn't Olive and Otto just use that in "Robert Plant" and save a whole lot of time? #plothole *In "6:00 to 6:05", Olive crashes into Octavia's wagon each of the first three times, but on the fourth time she deftly hurdles it instead because she was prepared for it this time. Now, where have I seen that before? Oh yeah! *Oscar says in the "Welcome to the Tube Lobby" video that for safety reasons, badge phones must be turned off before riding in the tubes. So how could he have received Dr. O's calls in "The Curious Case of Pirate-itis"? (And don't give me that none-of-the-training-video-actually-applies-to-an-episode crap, because "Trials and Tubulations" for sure proved that it definitely does.) *Speaking of "Trials and Tubulations", did anybody else think of a Weeping Angel on seeing the rock statue? *Where exactly IS the Hall of Doors in HQ? It's not either of the hallways behind the double staircase, and it doesn't seem long enough to stretch from the foyer entrance (where the big circle thing is hanging) all the way around to behind the Tube Lobby and back again. So where is it? Joshua? *Speaking of hallways, what exactly is that area behind the Lab? Throughout the show I keep seeing agents from all departments crossing back and forth through there, but what is it supposed to be? Is it another hallway, a separate room, or both? If it's a hallway, what does it even connect to? Finally, I've alluded to this before, but it kind of annoys me when people don't put effort into reviews and/or comments. With my fanfic, for example, I not only want to know people's reactions to my work, but what they specifically liked and didn't like. It helps me to know what I should include more of and what I should change for the future. I can't really say the same about this wiki because you all are typically really good about commenting on things, but sometimes it happens here, too. Which is why I hope that everyone who reads this blog post comments in detail about at least one of the things I wrote about here. We all know that hiatus isn't fun. I've seen time and again people like Matt and Kerry trying to pass the time by creating fun scavenger hunts or encouraging everyone to keep the Internet side of the fandom alive, but every time we always let it die anyhow. Guys, we can't rely on the show itself to get us through! Fandoms are communities, and communities all have to do their part. Yes, we're all busy. Yes, we all have lives. Yes, most of us do contribute, which sort of makes my above speech little more than an unfair/untrue rant. But I've got the pressures of senior year, homework, graduation, applying for scholarships, multiple road trips, and so on to take care of, and yet I still work my butt off with "Ships Ahoy" and contributing to this wiki! Idk, maybe I'm just a way more self-driven person than most, but come on people! Just take a look at the Sherlock fandom. They get a meager three-episode season for every TWO FREAKING YEARS OF HIATUS (which is waaaaaayyy worse than anything we've been put through so far with Odd Squad, I might add for those of you who like to complain #myselfincluded #yesimahypocrite), and how do they cope with it? BY EVERYONE DOING THEIR PART ALL THE TIME WITH EVERYTHING I OUTLINED ABOVE, THAT'S HOW! And if you don't believe me, just check this link out and see for yourself what kinds of craziness the Sherlockians get up to and what I wish would happen with Odd Squad too. PHEW! Okay, now I'm done. So,'' so'' sorry guys, just some stuff I've been wanting to get off my chest for a longlonglonglongLONG time, and I apologize that it all got dumped out on you in one sitting. Didn't mean for it to sound angry, either, and I'm sorry if it comes off that way because I'm not trying to be. Hope no one was offended because that's the last thing I wanted to do, trust me. #PLEASEENDSOONHIATUSTHISISKILLINGME!!! Category:Blog posts